To far gone
by Drops-of -Jupiter92
Summary: Esme and Carlisle and there three sons Emmett Jasper and Edward live a pretty good life in forks but can one argument tear the brothers apart. and when one of them gets into a accident how will the other two feel. can they forgive each other ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I was really bored in school and just came up with this idea.... Its my first story were there all humans so be nice please .... **

Carlisle and Esme lived in a small town called Forks with there three adopted sons. Emmett , Jasper and Edward. Emmett was the oldest at age 18. He was 6'5 with blackish hair and brown eye's. He is the best player on his football team and he is strongest of the three. Jasper the second oldest at age 17 was 6'3 with messy honey blond hair with ocean blue eye's. He didn't play any sports. He was strong but lean and although Emmett was the strongest Jasper was the better fighter. Edward the youngest of the three was 16 he was 6'2 with bronze hair and green eye's. He also didn't play any sports but he did play the piano. He was also strong and had good fighting skills.

"Come on Emmett get up!" Jasper yelled at his brother "10 more minutes" Emmett said pulling the covers over his head "Ugh!.. your going to be late again" Jasper then stomped out of Emmett's room and went down stairs. "Did you get him up?" Edward ask as he took a bite of his toast "No" Jasper answered as he took a seat at the table "Good morning sweetheart" Esme said handing Jasper Toast with Nutella on it. "good morning mom" Jasper sad as he devoured his toast.

'Ding dong' "I'll get it" Edward said as he got up....... "Oh hey Rose" "Hi Edward. Is Emmett up?" "No but maybe you can help" Edward said letting Rose in "Emmett you girlfriend is here!!!!". Then they heard a thud "Coming" he shouted. Edward rolled his eye's and went into the living room where Jasper was sitting.

"Okay i'm ready" Emmett said catching his breath "Umm Em?" "Yeah Jas" "You might want to put pants on". Emmett looked down at his boxers. Rosalie giggled "Its okay I don't mind" She said still giggling" "Yeah but we do" Edward said. "Hold on" Emmett then ran back upstairs.

"Okay now i'm ready" Emmett said with pants on this time. "You two coming with me?" Emmett asked his brothers "Sure but you better not get detention..... again" Jasper said grabbing his backpack "Yeah I don't wont to have to walk home.... again" Edward said "Don't worry guys i'll keep him buys so he don't get in trouble" Rosalie said winking at Emmett. Jasper and Edward rolled there eye's and walked towards Emmett's jeep.

Once they got to school Emmett and Rose got out of the car and began to make out. Jasper and Edward just left them in the parking lot and walked inside Forks high. "Jasper!!!!!!" Jasper's girlfriend Alice screamed as she ran up to him and hugged him "Hey" Jasper said and soon enough they were just like Emmett and Rose as they were making out in the hall. "Ugh" Edward said "Hey Eddie" Edward turned around and saw his girlfriend Bella. "Hey" Edward said walking up to her and kissing her. "I've missed you" she whispered in Edward's ear "I've missed you to... where still going out tonight , right?"

Bella smiled up at him "Of course Edward" "Alright I got to go to class. See you later" Edward said kissing her one last time before leaving. "Hey Bella!" Alice called out "Yeah?" she said walking up to her and Jasper. "Oh hi Jas" "Hi Bells" "I was wondering if you would want to come with me and Jas to see a movie tonight then come out to eat with us" Alice ask excited "well me and Edward were going to go out tonight and" "Bella!!! come on we never hang out no more you always hang out with Edward and you never want to hang out with your two best friends" Alice wined "I know but" "Please!!!" Alice gave her the puppy dog face "Fine.... can't wait " Bella said smiling . then she walked away "Yay . See you after school" Alice said as she kissed Jasper and walked away.

**Six hours later **

Jasper and Edward were waiting for Emmett at his car. "Finally" Edward said as Emmett approach "Sorry some teacher wouldn't stop talking to me.

When they got home they were greeted by Carlisle "Hey boy's" "Hey dad. What are you doing home early?" Emmett ask "Oh it was one of my short days" "Oh" the three boys said and walk into the living room. Edward's phone stated to vibrate. "Hello?" He answered and walked out the room "So Jas what you doing?" Emmett ask "Reading for English" "Oh yeah can I copy your homework?"

"Umm two problems one. No and two. I'm reading 'Fallen Angels' and your reading 'Night'" "So" "Emmett there two totally different books so you can't copy mine!" "Oh"... Then they heard stomping coming from the kitchen. "Jasper!!!! you asshole!!!!!!!" Edward yelled coming into the living room. "What?" Jasper ask confused. Edward then threw his phone at Jasper's head "Hey!!!!" Emmett yelled at Edward "Owwww" Jasper yelled rubbing his head "What the hell did I do!!!?" Jasper yelled getting up .\

"You ruined my date with Bella. She canceled on me because she is hanging out with you and the Spazz" Jasper then got up and shoved Edward. Edward fell and hit his head on the coffee table. "Don't ever call my girlfriend a spazz!!!" Jasper yelled "HEY!! you two fucking idiots. Stop before I make you!!!" Emmett shouted "Oh and what the hell are you going to do?" Edward ask getting up.

Emmett then went over to Edward and punched his arm hard "Owwww" Edward shoved Emmett. Emmett went flying backwards into Jasper "Get the hell off of me!!!" Jasper yelled "You need to shut the fuck up!!!!" Emmett yelled at Jasper but Jasper just kick him. So Emmett grab the collar of Jasper's shirt and shoved him against the wall and was ready to punch him repeatedly in the face , when Carlisle and Esme came in "BOY'S!!!!" Esme yelled. She then ran up to Edward while Carlisle went to stop Emmett "You okay?" Esme ask Edward "Yeah but my head is bleeding" Esme then took Edward out of the room.

Carlisle ran up to Emmett and garbed his shoulders "Emmett calm down . calm down... put him down .. . Now". Emmett then started to lose his anger and he put Jasper down. Jasper was now shaking. He never saw Emmett like that in his life. Emmett sat down on the couch "I wish you and Edward were never my brother" Emmett said looking at Jasper. "Yeah same here" Jasper said as he grab his car keys and left.

A few minutes Later Edward came down holding a towel to his head. They were silent for an hour. Then the house phone rang. Edward got up and answered it "Hello?" "Hello may I speak with Carlisle Cullen please?" . Edward then walk into the kitchen "Dad phone" Edward said as he handed him the phone. "Hello?...... WHAT!!!... Okay we will be there soon" Carlisle then hung up the phone. Emmett came in and looked at him confused. "What Carlisle?" Esme ask worried "Jasper was in a car accident"

**A/n if you didn't like it then i wont continue .. but what did you think.. should i continue or no...... and don't worry i'm still working on when the world comes down =] **


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone looked shocked. Emmett and Edward looked at each other guilt written on there faces. "Is he alright?" Emmett ask "I don't know. All I was told is that Jasper was in a car accident and was rushed to the Hospital" Carlisle answered as he grab his keys.

When they arrived at the hospital Esme, Edward and Emmett were siting in the waiting room while Carlisle went to get some information on Jasper. Emmett got up and went to sit near Edward "Hey" Edward said as Emmett sat down. "Hey...... Look i'm sorry" "Its okay Emmett. I shouldn't of reacted like that" "I mean where brothers we shouldn't be fighting like this" Emmett said with so much guilt in his voice. Finally Carlisle came in looking really worried. Esme looked up at him with fresh tears running down her face. "He's in surgery right now" Carlisle said as he walked over and sat near Esme. Esme stated to sob into his shoulder.

"I better call Alice. Tell her that Jasper didn't ditch her" Emmett said getting up and pulling out his cell phone. He started to dial Alice's number as he walked out the door. It rung a cupel of times before Alice picked up "Hi Emmett" "Hi Alice" "Do you know where Jasper is?. He better not be ditching me" Alice said but Emmett could tell by her tone of voice that she wasn't mad , just joking "Alice. Jas was in a car accident" The other line went silent.

After a few minutes Emmett heard Alice's sobs "C-Can I-I come s-see him?" she sobbed into the phone "Well right now he is in surgery but you can come, just be careful Alice. Have someone drive you here" "O-Okay b-by" "By" Emmett sighed as he hung up his phone "What have you got yourself into this time Jas?" Emmett said as he walked into the hospital.

A few minutes later Alice showed up. She had tears steaming down her face as she approached the Cullens. Emmett got up and gave her a hug "M-My mom d-doped me o-off.. H-How long has i-it been" Alice managed to sob out. Emmett looked down at his watch "Um about an hour" Alice nodded and took a seat.

Finally what seemed like forever a nurse came in and asked "Are you Jasper's family?" they all got up and nodded "Umm what took so long?. Jasper was in surgery for two hours" Edward said looking at the nurse "Well actually he came out of surgery an hour ago but we wanted him to be able to rest before he had any visitors" No one said anything else as the nurse lead them to Jaspers room.

When they finally got to Jasper's room the nurse spoke up again "Alright if you guys need anything or have any questions ,i'll be right outside the door" "Thank you" Carlisle said as he opened the door. The room was pretty big so it wasn't crowed even with all of them in it.

Jasper was hooked up to all different kinds of machines. His head was wrap tight in a bandage. He had a cast on his right arm. There was a large gash over his left eye and he looked deathly pale. Esme let out a cry and turned around. Carlisle held her while she cried. ALice had fresh tears steaming down her face. She took a seat near his bed "Jasper? can you hear me?" Jasper slowly opened his eyes and looked at everyone in the room "W-W-What h-happened?" he managed to gasp out. "You were in a horrible car crash" Carlisle said walking towards him. "But your going to be okay" Alice said. Jasper looked at her really confused "Where am I?" he asked looking around the room. "Umm your in a hospital" Edward told him. "Oh.... Then who are you guys?" everyone looked at each other "Umm dad. Please tell me thats just the medication making him act this way" Emmett said "I don't know Emmett. let me go talk to the doctor who treated Jasper" Carlisle then walked out of the room.

"Umm. Excuse me?" Carlisle said to the nurse "Yeah Dr. Cullen" "Can I speak with the doctor who treated Jasper" "Oh yes follow me" the nurse led him to the office "He should be right in there" "Thanks" Carlisle said and walked in "Oh Hello Mr. Cullen I suppose you want to know about your son's injuries" the doctor said taking out a folder and opening it. Carlisle nodded as he shut the door behind him and took a seat.

"I'm going to be honest Mr. Cullen Jasper is very lucky to be alive right now. When we got to the crash sight he wasn't even breathing" He paused for a second then continued "His right arm is broken in many different places. He has a cupel of broken ribs. There is a large cut above his left eye that is being held by six stitchers and he has head damage...... He has a bad case of Amnesia" "How bad?" Carlisle ask. The doctor sighed and said "Well pretty bad. He remembers the basic stuff but his hole life is completely erase from his memory. He doesn't even know his own name" "Well how long do you think it will take to get his memory back" Carlisle ask worried "It could take a week , months even years. Theirs no telling how long... Look i'm really sorry but at least he is still alive." Carlisle nodded and left the room.

In Jaspers room everyone was shocked "Umm Jasper?" Alice said but Jasper didn't even look at her. He just kept looking around the room. "What's wrong with him?" Emmett ask "I don't know.. Jasper honey?" Esme said as she approached Jasper "Who's Jasper?" Jasper ask looking at Esme "Your Jasper" Edward said.

Then Carlisle came in "Whats wrong with him?" Esme whispered running up to him "He has amnesia" Jasper then looked at everyone and said "Who are you guys again?"

**A\N : Heyy hope you liked the second chap... srry if there is alot of spelling errors i haven't re-read it yet... anyways review and be nice!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper was looking at everyone confused "Jasper we are your family" Esme said "W-What?" Jasper stuttered. He started to sit up when a jolt of pain ran threw his body. He quickly laid back down and started to breath heavy "W-What happened t-to m-me who are you guys!!" Jasper started thrashing around ignoring the pain this time "Jasper you need to calm down" Carlisle said running up to him and trying to restrain him. "No!!! ... Why a-am I-I here what h-happened to me!!" he started thrashing even harder and the heart monitor he was attached to started going crazy.

"Emmett Edward help me restrain him" Carlisle told them. Edward and Emmett did not hesitate they quickly got up and held down his arms and legs, being careful of his ribs and broken arm "Jasper you need to calm down" Edward told him "Its alright sweetie" Esme told him looking him in the eye's.

Finally the heart monitor went back to its regular beeping and Jasper slowly closed his eye's. Everyone looked at each other worried. Then Emmett got up and left the room. He leaned on the wall outside of Jasper's room. He then slid to the floor and put his face in his hands. He stayed like this for a cupel of minutes till he felt a pair of hands on his shoulder. He looked up to see Edward. "Hey" Edward said taking a seat near Emmett. "Hey" Emmett said sounding depressed. Edward looked at him worried "You okay?" Edward ask "The last thing I said to him was, I wish you and Edward were never my brothers. The last thing he was thinking about before all this happened was how much I hated him, But I don't hate him Edward he's my brother. I love him" "I Know Emmett so do I. Look I know how you feel. This is all my fault" "Don't say that!" Emmett said.

Edward turned around and a tear feel from his face. They were silent for the next 10 minutes then Emmett spoke "Come on we should go back inside" "Yeah" Edward said getting up and wiping his eye's. Emmett also got up and then they headed back into Jasper's room.

Alice was on the right side of Jasper's bed and Esme was sitting near him on the left side "How is he?" Emmett ask "He's resting" Alice whispered "Where's dad?" Edward said noticing Carlisle's absents "Oh he went to go take a night sift so Jasper wouldn't be alone and so he could start to trust him" Esme informed them "When can he come home?" Alice ask "I don't know" Esme said "But I hope its soon"

**The next day (in the morning)**

"Come on Emmett get up" Edward said "Oh come on its saturday and its only" Emmett glanced at the clock "7:30" "Well do you want to see Jazz or not" "Okay. I'll be ready soon" Edward then walked out of Emmett's room.

"Okay honey well be there soon" Esme said as she hung up the phone "So what's going on?" Edward ask entering the kitchen "Oh that was your dad. Jasper freaked out again last night, When a nurse went to change his IV but he is doing better... Did you get Emmett up?" "Yeah sorta" "I'm up calm down" Emmett said walking into the kitchen ;Ring ring; The phone rang and Esme picked it up "Hello?... Oh hi Rose.. Yes Emmett is here hold on" Esme then handed the phone to Emmett.

"Hey babe" "Hey Emmett. I was wondering if we could go out today or something" "I would love to Rose, But I can't" "Why?" Rosalie ask disappointed. "Jasper got into a car accident yesterday. He's in the hospital with Amnesia" " Oh my god i'm so sorry. I hope Jazz is okay" "Its alright. I wish you could come but my dad wants him to trust me Edward him and my mom before he sees anyone else" "Thats okay Emmett just call me tonight and tell me how Jazz is doing" "Okay I will... Love you... Bye." "Alright lets go" Esme said and then they were off.

**A\N: I'm so sorry its short but the next chapter should be longer.. cuz i'm on winter break.. i get 2 weeks off yay =P...... I was wondering how I should write Jasper's nickname should be spelled Jas or Jazz i like it spelled Jazz but alot of ppl spell it Jas .. but I want to know what you guys think ...... Oh and I made a awesome Jasper and Alice video on youtube you guys should check it out .com/watch?v=O7EaxCR8dd8 .... it has an all american reject song.. I love that band ^_^ ....... Anyways tell me what you thought about this chapter =] **


	4. Chapter 4

Esme Edward and Emmett were in the car on there way to the hospital. "So how is Jazz holding up?" Emmett ask "Well he freaked out again last night but he is doing better today" Esme told him "Dose he trust dad yet?" Edward ask "Yeah a little bit...... Alright we are here" Esme said as she parked the car. Emmett and Edward were the first to get out . Esme stayed in the car and rolled down her window

"Can we just go to Jasper's room or do we have to say something to lady at the front desk?" Emmett ask "Just tell her that your seeing Jasper Cullen and that your family" Esme said "Now I have to go get your father a coffee from Dunkin Donuts so behave" Esme said "We always behave" Emmett said with a grin on his face "Yeah. try not to cause to much trouble" Esme rolled her window up and drove off.

Edward and Emmett walk in and went to the front desk. "May I help you?" The lady ask "Yeah we are here to see Jasper Cullen" Emmett said "Were his brothers" Edward added "Okay well he's in room 243, second floor" "Yeah we know" Emmett said walking away. When they reached Jasper's room They knocked first but when no one answered they just walked in.

Jasper was staring at both of them as they entered "W-Who are y-you?" "We are your brothers" Edward said "W-hy are y-you h-here?" "Hey Jasper calm down okay we aren't going to hurt you" "Please leave me alone" Jasper cried out starting to breath heavy. Then Carlisle came in "Its okay Jasper there not going to hurt you" Jasper looked up at him scared "There your brothers. This is Edward" Carlisle said as Edward walk up beside him "And this is Emmett" Emmett also walked up beside Carlisle.

Jasper started to calm down "Oh.." "Thanks dad" Edward said. Carlisle smiled and nodded at him. "So Jasper" Emmett started "Bet you can't wait to come home" "Where is home?" "Your going to love it. Its not to far from here its really big" "Can I come home now?" Jasper ask looking at Edward and Emmett "Well not yet. you need to heal up some more first" Edward said.

It was quit for a few but Jasper still wanted to know more about himself and his family "Um who was that girl that was here yesterday?" "short girl with short black hair?" Emmett ask. Japer nodded "Thats your girlfriend her name is Alice" Jasper looked at him confused "Oh" "Oh crap" Edward said as his phone was ringing in his pocket. "You better go outside with that before you get in trouble" Emmett said.

Edward walked out the room and headed towards the exit his phone started ringing again "Hello?" "Edward?" Bella's voice came from the other line "Hey Bella" "Hey your stupid brother and his girlfriend bailed on me... they didn't even call me i'm so mad I.. I ugh!!! there suppose to be my best friends and they just do this i'm so going to " "Bella!" Edward cut her off "Jasper was in a car accident on friday.. He's in the hospital"

Bella felt awful "I-Is h-h okay .... O-Oh my g-g-god E-Edward i'm so s-sorry" Bella sobbed in to her phone "Its okay you had no idea of knowing.. I should of called you but I don't know I forgot" "Its okay Edward. Is Jazz okay? "Yeah kinda. He has Amnesia" "When can I come see him?" Bella ask still crying a little "Maybe when he gets settled in at home. right now he is having major trust issues" "O-Okay talk t-to you later b-bye" "Bye" Edward hung up his phone and walked back in.

When he got back to Jasper's room Esme was there as was carlisle and Emmett. "Hey Jasper. You know who i am right?" Edward ask walking towards his bed "Ummmmm" Jasper thought for a minute "Edward.... right?" "Yup" "And your suppose to be my?...." "Brother.. your younger brother" "Okay I think I can remember that. and your my older brother right?" Jasper ask Emmett "Yup" Emmett said with a huge grin on his face.

Jasper looked at everyone and then spoke up "Um I have a question" "Yeah?" Carlisle ask "Will I ever remember.. like my family and stuff" "Of course you will Jasper. It will all come back to you eventually" Carlisle said "Good because i'm really confused right now" Jasper said looking disappointed "You guys aren't mad at me right?" Jasper ask "Of course not sweetie. There is no reason for any one to be mad at you" Esme said

"Yeah Jazz none of this is your fault" Emmett said taking a seat "Who's Jazz?". Edward and Emmett looked at each other then Edward spoke "Um Jazz is kinda of a nickname we gave you. Like sometimes we call Emmett Em or if you really want to aggravate him call him Emmy" "Hey!!! Well we can also call Edward Eddie" Emmett said grinning "Hey you no I hate that name" Edward said punching him playfully.

Jasper looked at his brothers with a smile on his face. He was glad theses people were his family. Even if he didn't remember them.

**A\n:... Heyy =] ... hope you liked this chap...... i was really sad i only got one review for the last chapter =[ ... and thank you to the person who did i really appreciate it =].... well i hope i get alot more reviews this time.... oh and today is Jackson Rathbones birthday ^_^ ... HAPPY B-DAY JACKSON ...... **


	5. Chapter 5

Its been a week since the accident and Jasper was coming home. "So what time is Jazz coming home?" Emmett ask Esme has he took a seat on the couch "Around two..... When he dose come home I don't want you and Edward to stress him out don't try and make him remember something if he can't" "Don't worry mom me and Edward will take good care of him" "Like you did with that puppy"Esme said "Hey in our defense that dog was really stupid"

Esme rolled her eyes at him "Don't worry mom" Edward said coming into the living room "Okay I have to go. Are you two coming?" Esme ask "Na i'm staying" Emmett said "Yeah me to" Edwrad said taking a seat on the couch "Okay I should be back soon with Jasper.. love you bye" "Bye!" Edward and Emmett said as Esme left.

Emmett sighed as he laid his head on the back of the couch "What's wrong Em" "I can't believe what I did" "What do you mean Emmett" Edward ask "If dad didn't stop me I would of punched him till he bled to death...... Its kinda scaring me. My anger got the better of me" "I know Emmett but we all let our anger get the better of us. Remember when Jazz beat the shit out of Mike Newton"

Edward and Emmett laughed at the memory. Then Emmett's smile disappeared as he said "Yeah but this is my own brother I almost beat on" "Emmett listen to me. I know we screwed up but we should just forget about it and help Jasper. He needs us more then ever right now" "Yeah I guess your right" Emmett said turning on the TV.

An half in hour later Edward and Emmett heard car doors slam and soon after they heard the front door open. Edward got up and Emmett turned off the Tv and followed Edward towards the entrance.

When Jasper walked in he looked all around. He still had the cast around his arm and the bandage around his head but his ribs were mostly healed and he didn't have the bandage above his eye but you could see the six stitchers that held the cut together. "Hey Jazz welcome home" Emmett said "Thanks.... umm your Edward right? .." Umm i'm Emmett.. thats Edward" Emmett said pointing to Edward. "Welcome home Jasper" Edward said.

Jasper looked down at the floor disappointed "Its okay Jazz" Emmett said trying to make him feel better "Come on we will give you a tour of the house" Edward said .

"Okay this is your room" Edward said as they entered Jasper's room "Wow I like this room better then my other room" Jasper said looking around "Yeah Hospital rooms suck. Come on we still have the hole house to finish" Emmett said as they walked out.

After the tour they went into the living room to watch Emmett play PS3. "What is this game called again?" Jasper ask "Its called Grand theft auto" Edward answered. "Okay Emmett you died like three times its my turn" Edward said "No just let me try one more time" Edward then snatched the controller out of Emmett's hands.

A few minutes later Emmett looked at Jasper and noticed that the bandage on his head was spotted with red marks "Umm Edward is his head suppose to be bleeding?" Edward looked away from the Tv and looked at Jasper's head "I'll go get dad" Edward said walking into the kitchen.

Esme and Carlisle were sitting at the table talking "Umm dad?" Edward ask walking into the kitchen. Carlisle then looked up at him "Jasper's head is bleeding" Carlisle got up and got extra bandages and cut cleaning stuff. "Okay Jasper i'm going to change your bandage" Carlisle said entering the living room. Jasper looked up at him as he sat on the couch. Carlisle stated unraveling the bandage and Jasper flinched "Ewww that looks gross" Emmett said looking at Jasper's head.

There were three staples holding together a large cut and the stands of hair that were around it were stained red "Okay I'm going to have to clean this ... Emmett can you throw this away for me?" Carlisle ask handing him the bandage "Yeah sure" Emmett said getting up "Okay Jasper this might hurt a little" Carlisle warned. He took a cotton ball and soaked it with the cut cleaning stuff and stated cleaning it "Owww dad that hurts" Jasper said trying to get away "Jasper its okay" Carlisle said putting down the cotton ball and. then he warped a new bandage around his head.

"Dad my head hurts" "I know son I'll give you some pain meds the doctor gave you" A few minutes later Carlisle came back in with the pills and a glass of water. Jasper took the pills and soon after he was fast asleep on the couch.

**A/N: Heyy everyone.. i want to thank all the ppl who reviewed last chapter your all awesome.... so in the next chapter Jasper is finally going to re meat Rose Alice and Bella... and i was thinking of putting Jacob in here to but i was wondering should he be the boys friend or should they hate him??????????**


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper was still fast asleep while everyone else was getting dinner ready "should I go wake up Jasper?" Emmett ask setting the last plate on the table "Yeah go tell him dinner is ready" Esme said putting the food on the table. Emmett walked out of the kitchen and into the living room "Come on Jazz wake up"Emmett said shaking him. Jasper moaned and opened his eye's. "Come on dinner is ready" Jasper sat up , rubbed his eyes and ask "What are we having?" Emmett smiled and said "Our favorite" "And what exactly is our favorite?" "Just get up and come and eat" Emmett said walking back into the kitchen.

Jasper also got up and walked in the kitchen "Hey Jasper how are you feeling?" Carlisle ask "Better. my head still hurts a little though" Jasper then took a seat "Our favorite is tacos?" Jasper ask "Yup" Edward said taking a bite of his taco "We usually see who can eat the most ... I usually win" Emmett said proudly "Thats because your stomach is like a black hole" Edward said. Jasper smiled and dug in

Afer his 5th taco Jasper was already full "Wow that was really good" Jasper said "Glad you liked it. now whos turn is it to clear off the table?" Esme ask "Edward's!!" Emmett said and took off "Hey!!" Edward yelled. Jasper then got up and followed Emmett who went upstairs.

"So is Jazz going to school tomorrow?" Edward ask as he picked up the plates "Well he just got home today so maybe in a cupel more days" Esme said "Oh come on he'll be fine me and Em will make sure he's alright. Besides where in his lunch, Bella has English and Biology with him Emmett has gym with him, Alice has algebra with him and i'm in his art class so the only class he'll be alone in is history. "Well at least give him one day off to get use to things then he'll go back on on Tuesday" Carlisle said "Okay that works" Edward said.

Jasper and Emmett were in Emmett's room "So anything at all come back to you?" Emmett ask hopefully "No" Jasper said sadly "Nothing at all everything is a blank to you?" "Yeah... All I remember is waking up in the hospital and seeing you guys" "You have to remember something. Do you even no your last and middle name? What about your girlfriend do you remember her?" Jasper shook his head and turned away from Emmett feeling disappointed in himself. "Look Jazz i'm sorry I just want you back" "I know I want me back to. I really wish I did remember you guys. You guys are the best brothers"

Emmett smiled but the frowned "Well I haven't been the best brother to you" Jasper looked at him confused "You see before the accident we kinda got into a fight. I said things I didn't mean. I know you don't remember but always remember this, Your my brother and i'm pretty dam glad that you and Edward are my brothers. I love both of you and i'm always here if you need me"

Jasper smiled "Thanks Em. I'm glad your my brother to" Jasper said then yawned. "You look tired you should go to bed" Emmett said "One more question first" "What?" "What is my middle and last name?" Emmett let out a laugh and said "Your middle name is Whitlock and your last name is Cullen" "Okay I can remember that" Jasper said smiling and walking out of the room.

**The next morning **

"Emmett get up we have to go to school" Edward said trying to wake his brother up "Okay in a minute and don't go in the shower i'm using it" "Okay what ever Emmett just get up.. And i'm taking my car so you don't have to wait for me" Edward said and walk down stairs. "Good morning sweetie. You want any breakfast?" Esme ask as Edward entered the kitchen "No i'll just wait for lunch. I'm meeting Bella early today" Edward said as he grabbed his car keys and walk away.

When Edward got to school he parked his car and Bella came running up to him. She opened the car door and sat in the passenger seat. "Hi" Edward said as he kissed her "Hey. Hows Jasper?" Edward smiled at her and said "Bella you ask me this everyday " "I know but Jazz is my best friend. and i'm just worried about him" "He's fine don't worry. You can come over today if you like"

Bella looked at him and smiled "Really?.. I can't wait" "Yeah you Rose and Alice can all come if you's like" "Oh Alice can't come today she wont be in school she has a doctors appointment today" Bella told him "Oh I guess she'll just have to come tomorrow then" Edward said "Yeah and we should go in now" Bella pointed out Edward looked back and noticed the hole parking lot was filled "Wow when did that happen" Bella laughed as she got out of the car and they both headed to the school.

` **A few hours later at lunch**

Bella and Edward just got there lunch and they sat at there usual table with Emmett Rose, Eric, Angela, Tyler and Mike but they didn't really talk to Tyler or Mike "What the hell happen to you. You were out fro like a week' Emmet ask Tyler who had cuts and bruises all over his face and had a ace bandage on one of his wrist.

"Okay well I was driving on the highway and I tried to cut off some loser who was going like 80 mph and I accidently ran into him" Tyler started to explain "wow did you get hurt really bad because you were our for a week" Angela said "Let me finish my story... Any ways I've must of passed out for a little while because when I woke up ambulances and cop cars were already there. I didn't get hurt that bad but bad enough to stay home for a week. I was only in the hospital overnight. But I think the dumb ass in the other car died"

Edward and Emmett looked at each other suspiciously "When did this happen?" Emmett ask "Oh it happened like 2 fridays ago after school . Emmett then got up and yelled "You asshole. You almost killed my brother!!" "Emmett calm down" Rosalie said getting up and holding Emmett back.

"Whoa it was your idiot brother that was driving?" Tyler and Mike stated laughing "Serves him right" Mike said Edward also got up with rage in his eyes "I'm going to beat the hell out you you Newton!!" Emmett yelled getting ready to punch Mike but Rosalie stopped him "Em baby calm down punching him wont do anything for Jazz" Rosalie said "Yeah but he deserves it " Edward said angrily "Come on guys lets get out of here before the two of you get suspended" Bella said and the four of them left the room.

**A/N I know i said that rose and bella will be re meeting Jazz but i will but that in the next chapter.. I promise... oh and don't yell at me if there is spelling mistakes cuz i still have to re read it but io just wanted to post a new chapter tonight ... so hope you all enjoy =]**


	7. Chapter 7

When Edward and Emmett got home Emmett slammed the door behind him "I hate them so much!!!!!!" Emmett shouted "Who do you hate?" Jasper ask coming into view "Don't worry about it Jazz" Edward said "Come on lets go watch Tv till the girls get here" Emmett said "Hi boys. How was your day?" Esme said as they entered the living room"Okay I guess.. Can Bella and Rose come over to see Jazz?" Edward ask "Yeah thats fine"

After watching TV for an hour Emmett shut it off and looked at his phone "Okay Rose is going to be here soon" "Okay. Ready to met Rose?" Edward ask Jasper. Jasper nodded his head nervously. Then they heard the door bell rang. They all got up and went into the front entrance. (Rosalie walked in) "Hey baby" She said as she kissed Emmett "Hey" Emmett said kissing back.

Edward cleared his throat "Oh sorry.. Umm Jasper this is Rosalie" "Hi" Jasper said. Rosalie smiled and hugged him "I've missed you Jasper. How are you feeling?" "Better" Jasper said as Rosalie let him go. "Bella is here. I'm going to go meet her" Edward said and walked out the door.

a few minutes later Edward came back in with Bella. Bella then went up and hugged Jasper "Hi. Its me Bella" "Oh hi Bella i'm Jasper" Bella laughed and said "Yeah I know" "Oh yeah" Jasper said "Oh hi girls" Esme said walking into the front entrance "Hi Esme" Bella and Rose both said "Haven't seen you guys in awhile. How have you been?" "We've been good thanks" Bella said as they all walk out of the entrance. "you girls staying for dinner?" Esme ask "No I have to leave in an hour" Rose said "Yeah me to" Bella said "Alright lets go play wii or something" Emmett said as they went into the living room.

early the next morning Emmett got up to take a shower. Everybody else was still asleep. Well besides Carlisle he was at work. Emmett was in and out of the shower after he was finished he grabbed his close and walk down the hall and into his room

While he was putting his shoes on he heard a whimper. Emmett then got up and walked into the hall. He heard it again and found out it was coming from Jasper's room. He quietly opened Jasper's door to see Jasper tossing and turning in his bed with sweat running down his face. "Jazz?" Emmett whispered as he approached Jasper's bed. Jasper was still tossing and turning .

Emmett sat on the edge of the bed and shook Jasper lightly "Come on Jazz wake up." Jasper gasp and sat up breathing heavy. He look at Emmett then hugged him. Emmett returned the hug "Its okay Jazz it was just a dream" Jasper laid back down but did not close his eyes "Okay come on we have to get ready for school.. Oh and you should take a shower. your all sweaty" Emmett said

Jasper nodded and got out of bed. Emmett left the room and shut the door behind him "Is he okay?" Edward ask who was now standing behind Emmett "Yeah I think so. It was just a bad dream he had" Emmett said and then went down stairs.

Emmett and Edward were sitting at the table eating by the time Jasper came down. "Good morning honey" Esme said "Morning" Jasper said tiredly "You okay Jasper?" Edward ask. Jasper just nodded his head in response. "Okay well we have to go. Come on Jazz we are taking my car" Emmett said as they all went into the garage.

(At school)

Bella runs up to Edward and hugs him "Hey... Alice wont be in for the next week or so because her dad had to go on some business trip and he brought the whole family" "Oh okay" "Yeah but she wants to call you and Emmett every night to make sure he's okay" Edward laughed then said "And she thinks he's an over protective fool"

"Umm hi Bella?" Jasper said well more like ask "Hi Jasper" "Umm I need help I have no idea where i'm suppose to go" "Follow me we have biology together" Bella said and then they left.

Later on at lunch Rose ,Bella ,Emmett, Edward ,and Jasper sat at a different table to avoid Mike and Tyler. "So Jazz after we eat follow me. We have gym next" Emmett said "Okay" Jasper replied "Look at those snobs giving us dirty looks" Rosalie said looking at mike and tyler "Who are they?" Jasper ask "People you need to stay away from" Bella said

(After lunch)

"Okay Jasper I don't think you can do anything because of your arm and head so go up those stairs and tell the teacher " Emmett explained "Umm can you come with me?" "I would Jazz but I have to get changed.. don't worry she's really nice" Jasper nodded and went upstairs .

Jasper walk up to the teacher and said "Ummm excuse me" "Oh welcome bak Jasper., How are you feeling?" "Better.. Emmett said to come and talk to you about not playing anything" "Oh yeah the other kids are play volley ball so you can just sit over here if you like" Jasper then took a seat where the teacher told him to.

Jasper just sat there watching everyone play and he was glad he wasn't playing

"Hey tyler,. watch this" Mike said looking at Emmett who was gloating about winning. He then took the ball and wiped it at Jaspers face. Jasper fell backwards and hit his head on the bleachers. Emmett quickly looked over and started to run where Jasper was But Jasper stood up with blood covering his face and the side of his head.

He ran over to Mike and stated punching him in the face "OWW get the hell of me Jasper" Jasper just growled at him "Okay Jazz's thats enough" Emmett said trying to pull him off of mike "As much as I love to see this. Your going to get us both kicked out" Finally after Emmett got Jasper off of Mike the teacher came running up to them "Oh my god what happened?" She ask "He just came over and started punching me" Mike lied covering his bloody nose "So not true Newton you did something to him" Emmett defended

"Did not" "Then why is my brothers head and face covered in BLOOD!!!!!!" Emmett yelled "Okay listen Emmett take Jasper to the nurse and I'll talk to the other students" "Come on Jazz lets go" "Umm Em I don't feel good" Jasper said swaying before he passed out on the ground

**A\n : Ik u hate me for stopping here but i promise a update soon =].... The more reviews the quicker the updates ^_^ so REVIEW and be nice... thanks luv you all =] **


	8. Chapter 8

"Jasper!!!" Emmett shouted as he ran to his brothers side. "Okay can one of you kids call 9-1-1" The teacher said and one of the kids took off. Then the bell rang and all the kids left "Okay an Ambulance is on its way" The kid said retuning "Okay thank you Jessica. you can go back to class now" The teacher said "Ummm i'll be right back. I have to go find my other brother" Emmett said as he took off.

Emmett pushed through the crowed of students looking for Edward. Finally he spotted him and Bella walking to there next class "Edward!!" Emmett shouted. Edward and Bella stopped and turned around "What's up Em?" Edward ask "Its Jasper. something happened. I'll explain later just come on the ambulance will be here soon" Emmett explained "Ambulance??!!! What the hell happened?" "Just go Edward. I'll find Rose and tell her" Bella said in a panicky voice.

When the reached the gym the paramedics were wheeling Jasper out "Hey wait we are his brothers so we're coming" Emmett called out. The Paramedics nodded and then they were off.

When they arrived at the hospital Edward and Emmett went to the desk "Umm excise me?" But can we talk to Dr. Cullen Please" Edward ask "Umm well I think he's with a patient but once he's done i will page him for you" "Thanks" Emmett said and then they took a seat "Okay start explaining" Edward said "Okay so in gym we were playing volley ball and Jasper was just watching. Then i'm pretty sure Newton threw the ball at Jazz and then he must of hit his head pretty hard because there was a lot of blood" "Then he just passed out?" Edward ask "Well after he attacked Mike he did" Emmett said "Well Mike deserve that. Actually he deserves worse then that" Edward said.

"Emmett? Edward?" Carlisle said really confused "Oh hi dad" Emmett said as both Edward and Emmett got up "Umm hi?... What are the two of you doing here during school?" "Umm well there was a accident in gym class and Jazz was rushed here" Emmett said "What!!!?? What happened?" Carlisle ask "Long story but he got hit in the head and he passed out" Edward explained "Okay i'm going to check on him. You two boys call your mother" Carlisle said and walked away

"I'll go out side and Call" Edward as he walked outside. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Esme's number "Hello?" "Hi mom its me Edward " "Edward? What are you doing calling me while your in school?" "I'm not in school mom. I'm at the hospital and you need to come here quick" "What!!?? Are you okay sweetie?" "Just come .. please. I have to go ... bye" Edward hung up the phone and went back inside.

Edward and Emmett where just sitting and talking quietly. Then they saw Esme walk in "I'll go get her' Emmett said as he walked over to Esme "Oh Emmett. Is Edward okay?" Esme ask ash she ran up to Emmett. She looked like she was about to cry "Yeah mom he's fine. he's over there" Emmett said pointing to Edward who was now getting up. Esme then ran over to Edward and hugged him "Oh Hi mom" Edward said "Don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought something bad happened to you"

"Don't worry mom I'm fine... Its Jasper who was brought in" "What!!??" Esme nearly screamed "Don't worry mom i'm sure he's fine" edward reassured her "Yeah this is Jasper where talking about" Emmett added.

Carlisle then walked in looking really relived "Is he okay?" Esme ask as she ran up to Carlisle and hugged him "Yeah He's fine.. He can even come home today." "So what happened?" Emmett ask "Well he had to get another staple put in his head and the stitchers above his eye had to be replaced. And he might be really light headed and dizzy for the next few days because of the amount of blood he lost But other then that he's fine . Now I'm going to go get him and we all can go home" Carlisle said. "We don't have to go back to school. Right?" Edward ask "Well you should" Carlisle said "NO .If I go back there i'm going to kill Mike" Emmett said seriously "Don't worry I was just kidding" Carlisle said

Once they got home Jasper went right upstairs and went to bed. Emmett and Edward were sitting on the couch. Emmett's phone then began to ring. He looked at the person calling and said "Oh crap its Alice... you answer it" Emmett then threw the phone to Edward "Oh Hell no you answer it" Edward said throwing the phone back "Fine big baby" Emmett then opened the phone and threw it back to Edward "See ya" Emmett then ran from the room "god Dam it" Edward said "Hello???" Alice said on the other line "Oh hey Alice. CAnt wait to tell you what happened today" Edward said sarcastically

**A/n ... ik is short but i wanted to post it sooner then planed ... so hoped you enjoyed it!!!!... Ya ik Emmett and Edward are babies for not wanting to face Alice but then again can you blame them? lol **


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh hey Alice. Cant wait to tell you what happened today" Edward said sarcastically "Hey. So how is everything?" Alice ask "Well pretty good.. yeah.. Jazz went back to school today" "Oh Awesome... So how was school" "Well you know the usually. Went to the first 4 periods had lunch. Jasper was rushed to hospital during gym.. And Oh Emmett got a D+ on his history quiz.. surprising isn't it?" Edward said trying to speak fast "WAIT WHAT??" "Emmett got a D+ on history quiz?"

"No Not That!!.. What do you mean Jasper was rushed to the hospital"

Edward let out a sigh and said "Listen Alice it wasn't that bad.. He's okay.. honest. He is home and resting at the moment" Edward said calmly "Well what. What happened?" Alice asked worried "Well in gym class Mike threw the volley ball at Jasper's face and he hit his head hard and lost alot of blood. But he is fine"

The other line was silent "Alice?". Edward then pulled the phone away from his ear as Alice yelled "THAT F-ING DIRTY LITTLE SCUM IS GOING TO DIE WHEN I COME HOME ON FRIDAY!!!!!" "Alice calm down.. Join the club. I think Emmett is going to kill him tomorrow. And I may help" "Oh no you don't Edward. You better save some for me . He is so dead!!!!!!!!!!!" "Okay Alice I have to go... see you friday" "Okay bye... and i'll be calling tomorrow to... Bye" "Bye" Edward hung up Emmett's phone.

Emmett came down stairs and sat on the couch next to Edward "So..... how did it go?" Edward gave him a angry glare "Was it bad?" "Well lets just say Mike isn't making it out of this alive" Edward said tossing Emmett his phone back. "Hey boys I need to go out for a little bit.. Keep an eye on your brother" Esme said entering the living room "Okay" "Thank you.. Love you's" Esme said walking out.

Edward and Emmett were watching Tv for about an hour before they heard Jasper's whimpers "Hey. Do you hear that?" Edward ask "Yeah I think he's having another nightmare." Emmett said getting up.

When they reached Jaspers room his soft whimpers turned into screams. As if he was really in pain. "Jasper..come on wake up!" Emmett said trying to wake up his brother. Jasper only thrashed more. Then Edward tried to help "Come on Jasper wake up" Finally what felt like for ever Jasper opened his eyes looking terrified.

Jasper looked up at his brothers and softly said "I don't want to go back to sleep" "Its okay Jasper you don't have to" Edward said "Come on down stairs" Emmett said Helping Jasper to his feet. Jasper stumbled a bit before he got his balance back.

When they got downstairs the door bell rang. So Jasper decided to answer it. Hoping it was Bella. For some strange reason Jasper grew really found of her. When Jasper answered the door he was greeted by a guy that had short black hair and was really muscular "Oh Hi Jasper haven't seen you for awhile" The kid said "Ummm who are you and how do you no my name?" Jasper asked really confused. "Hahaha Jazz really funny. I know its been like 3 or 4 months but you don't have to pretend you don't know me" "I don't know you"

Then Emmett walk bye "Heyy Jacob!! What up man" Emmett said "Hey Emmett!!" "Come on in Jake" Emmett said letting Jacob in. Jasper just looked at them really confused "Hey Jake.. Its been awhile" Edward said "Yeah I know. Been really busy... look I even cut my hair" "Nice" Emmett said "How you guy's been" Jake ask "Pretty good" Emmett said tossing Jake a can of soda

Jasper then walked into the kitchen where everyone else was "Umm am I suppose to know him?" Jasper ask pointing to Jacob" "Okay Jasper seriously. its not funny any more" Jasper looked at the ground feeling really bad he didn't know this stranger "Um Jacob. Jasper is serious. He doesn't remember you" Emmett said "Um come on Jazz lets go play Ps3" Edward said leading Jasper into the living room.

"What do you mean?" Jacob ask turing to face Emmett "Well a cupel weeks ago Jasper was in a car accident and was in the hospital for a week. and well he has memory lost now" "Oh wow. dude I'm sorry" "Its okay" Emmett said "So he doesn't even remember what happen to him?""Well we told him what happen when he first woke up. But I doubt he even remembers" "Oh" Jacob said.

When Jacob and Emmett entered the living room. Edward and Jasper were playing grand theft auto "Hey guys" Edward said "Hey Jazz. Look i'm sorry." Jacob said "No I'm sorry for not remembering you" Jasper said putting down his controller "Hey don't sweat it. its okay" Jacob said "So how do you know me?" Jasper asked "Well when the four of us were small we would all hang out and play stupid games" Jacob said "Oh. I wish I could remember but it seems like the harder I try to remember the more I forget" "Hey know one ask you to remember stuff. Just take it easy for awhile" Edward said "Hey lets go out back and play some football .. I need to practice anyways" Emmett said

So they all got up and walk towards the door. Jasper accidentally ran into the wall face first "Ooo ouch" Jacob said. Jasper got up wobbly "um yeah He's going to be like this for a week or so.. long story" Emmett said to Jacob as he grab Jasper's arm and walking outside.

**A/n .. Yay another chapter ^_^ hope you liked it.... and yay Jacob even showed up.... I was going to make him an enemy but the boys already have enough of those lol.. so yeah Jacob is nice =] **


	10. Chapter 10

The boys were still outside playing football. "So Jacob you wanna stay for dinner? I'm sure my parents will be glad to see you" Emmett said tossing the ball to Jake "Yeah. sure just let me call my dad and tell him that i'll be home later then planed". The boys then went back into the house and Jacob walked into another room to call his dad. A few minutes later Jacob came back in smiling "Hey guys I was thinking maybe Friday night that we can get a bunch of people and play man hunt down in the la push woods" "dude!! that would be so awesome!!!" Emmett said excited "Yeah it will be just like old times" Edward said "Yup.. so you guys in" "Yes!" Emmett and Edward said.

Jasper looked at them confused "Um where is La push?" "Its right near Forks. Its not that far from here" Jacob said "Yeah and don't worry Jazz we will put you with someone you know..." Emmett said "Okay let me go call Bella" Edward said and left "What's wrong Jazz?" Emmett ask "I don't remember how to play that game" "Oh its easy .. OKay so each team has two players and the two players who are it count while everyone else goes and hides in the woods. if one of the people who find you and catch you your out and whatever team gets caught first is it but you have to get both because your teammate can come and save you" Jacob explained

Jasper looked at him and said "Oh but I don't want to slow my teammate down... we will lose if i'm there teammate and that's not fair for them" Jasper said "Hey don't worry Jasper its for fun. It doesn't matter" Emmett said trying to make him feel better. Then Edward came back in "Okay so Bella is in and she called Rose so she is in to and I don't think Alice can make it because she is getting home that day and her parents wont let her.... and even better news. Mike got suspended " Edward said. "Awesome!! ... thats good because I would of killed him" Emmett said

Then they heard a car door slam "Sweet moms home... I'm starving" Emmett said walking into the kitchen "Hi Boys. I'm home" "Hi Mrs. Cullen" Jacob said "Oh Jacob its nice to see you again. Its been awhile" "Yeah I know.. Is it alright if I say for dinner?" "Yes of course you can. We're having pizza" "Sweet!!" Emmett said.

**3 days later (Friday)**

Jacob and his friends are waiting for Edward Emmett and the rest to show up "Where are they already?" "Leah shut up" Jacob told her "Here they are" Jacob said as Emmett Edward, Jasper, Bella, And Rosalie showed up "Hey Jacob" Bella said giving him a hug "Hi.. So you all remember the hole crew right?" Jacob ask "Yup. Threes Sam,Leah, Embry, Quill, Jared, and Seth" Edward said .. "Right. Okay so I already made the teams" Jacob said handing Emmett the list.

TEAMS

Embry, Quill

Sam, Jacob

Leah, Rosalie

Jared,Edward

Bella, Jasper

Emmett, Seth

"Okay looks good. But who is it first?" Emmett ask "Me and Sam will be it... but dose everyone know there way around the woods?" Jacob ask and everyone nodded. So everyone went to go hide "Come on Jasper I know a good place" Bella said grabbing his arm.

Jasper and Bella were hiding in a bush deep in the woods "Thanks for helping me" Jasper said smiling at Bella "Your welcome Jasper.. Wait I think I hear something" Bella said getting up. Jasper followed her as she ran. Finally they stopped. Jasper was stumbling "Um I have a question" Jasper said "What?" Bella ask "Um Are you my Girl friend?" Bella looked at him with sad eyes "Um sorry Jasper but I'm just your best friend. Alice is your girl friend" " But I don't know who Alice is!! .. I never even saw her.. How come its not you?"

Edward who was hiding in a tree with Jared Over heard what they were saying but Edward miss under stood. And he was already making his way down.

"I'm sorry Jasper" "Its okay.. I think" Jasper said ready to walk away but he tripped over a log and was about to fall when Bella caught him "Are you alight?" "Yeah I think so" Jasper said looking up at Bella "How can you do this to me!" Edward yelled jumping out of the tree "Um Edward I was just helping him" "Go sit over there Bella I want to talk to my brother alone " Fine" Bella said and walked away "I will just go see if Sam and Jacob caught any one" Bella said to her self.

Edward then turned to Jasper and said "How could you do that to me I love her you know!!" "I'm sorry Edward I had know idea and she has been really nice to me and stuff" "Well then why don't the two of you walk home together.. I'm done here." Edward said and took off running. As did Jared "Wait I don't know My way out " Jasper said looking from one place to another.

When Edward came out of the woods. Everyone else was waiting "We caught Embry and Quill" Sam said "Yeah so where is you brother?" Bella ask "Wait I thought he was with you" "You left him in the woods!!!!!!!" Bella screamed "You know bears live in these woods right?" Sam said "Crap" Edward yelled

**A/n ..... Srry if there is mistakes I'll fix them later.... and don't be to mad At Edward he is already going to feel guilty lol **


	11. Chapter 11

Emmett walked over to the rest of the group "Hey guy's what's wrong?" "Your jealous brother left Jasper in the woods alone" Bella said glaring at Edward "You did what?!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett yelled "Listen Em it was an accident I thought Bella was with him" Bella then growled out "Oh yeah blame it on me why don't you" "Mom and Dad are so going to kill us!" Emmett yelled

Then Jacob spoke up "Okay lets split up and go find him before some wild animal does" They all nodded. Emmett, Edward , Bella and Rosalie went one way while everyone else split up and went the other way.

Emmett glared at Edward "I can't believe you left our brother who can't even remember his own middle name out in the woods alone!" "I know I screwed up big time but please Em you can yell at me later lets just worry about finding Jazz"

Rosalie came up from behind Emmett and hugged him "He's right Emmett. Just calm down" Emmett looked down at Rose and all the anger that was in him, left.

****

Jasper was walking deeper in the woods "Hello? Emmett? Edward? . Um I don't know

the way out can someone show me?" He called out but got no answer. Jasper sighed and

sat on a rock "I'm a horrible brother. Maybe that's what They where talking about when

they said we all had a fight before I couldn't remember." Jasper sighed again "I Must

have been the worst brother in the world"

Jasper was just sitting there with his head in his hands. He heard a growl come from a

bush and he shot his head up 'What was that?' he thought to himself "Hello?" The growl

came again but this time louder "Emmett please tell me that's you"

When Jasper went to check A huge bear came out standing on its hind legs "Y-Your not

Emmett" The bear lifted up its paw to swipe at Jasper but Jasper ran as fast as he could.

He ran till he ran into a tree and fell over unconscious

****

"Guy's!" Jacob called out Emmett, Edward, Bella and Rosalie ran towards The rest of

the group "Did you find him?" Emmett ask "No but we found bear tracks not

to far from here." Emmett and Edward looked at each other, worried "Maybe we should

just call off the search" Jacob suggested "And look again in the morning"

"No!. You guys can go home but I'm not leaving without my brother!!" Emmett shouted

"Yeah I'm with Em. Its my fault he's out here" Edward said looking guilty "Yeah I'm not leaving without my best friend" Bella added and Rosalie nodded in agreement. Jacob looked guilty as he said "Yeah you guys are right. If it were us he wouldn't give up on us. So we can't give up on him" everyone nodded as they all resumed there search.

"We have to find Jazz before that Bear does" Edward said looking over to Emmett "Don't worry we will" Emmett said trying to reassure Edward and himself "Jasper!!!" They all called out

"Hey lets follow the bear tracks. Maybe it was after Jasper" Seth suggested "Yeah but what if it leads us to the bear instead of Jasper" Rose said "Yeah besides if the bear was after him then there is no reason to search because then he is already bear food" Leah said "Leah!!! Shut up" Jacob yelled "Em?" Edward ask as he whipped his eyes.

Emmett looked over at Edward, concerned "What is it Edward" "What if ….. What if the bear did find him" Emmett looked away trying to not think of it "Don't worry we are going to find him" Emmett said determine

"Hey Emmett I think I see him" Jacob said they all turned to see what Jacob was talking about "Jasper!!" Edward and Emmett shouted running to his side "Emmett did the bear get him?" Edward ask "I don't see anything" Emmett said checking him over "I think he just hit his head" Emmett confirmed "Oh thank god he's all right" Bella said with relief

"Alright guys lets take Jasper back to my house" Emmett gently lifted Jasper off the forest floor and headed out.

****

At Jacobs house Jasper was laying on the couch still passed out. "So you sure he's alright?" Jacob ask "Yeah but do you have any bandages?" "Yeah just let me go get them" Jacob said getting up "Why you need bandages?" Rosalie ask "Because Jasper hit his head and I need to make sure he didn't pop out another staple"

"Wow Emmett your actually being responsible. I guess there really is a first for everything" Edward said and Rose and Bella laughed " What you talking bout I'm always responsible" Everyone just laughed at him

"Okay here you go" Jacob said handing Emmett the bandages "Thanks Jake. Come on Eddie I need your help" "Sure just stop calling me that"

Emmett walked over to Jasper and unwrapped the old bandages Edward walked over to get a closer look "Well looks like no staples came out but we should wash the blood around it" Edward said "Okay I'll go get a wet cloth" Bella said leaving the room.

"Ew that looks gross" Rose said looking at the side of Jasper's head "Yeah. It must hurt as hell right now to" Emmett said Bella came back in "Here you go Edward" "Thanks Bella". Edward carefully washed all the blood off the side of Jasper's head "Okay give me the bandages"

After they took care of Jasper injury They all sat in the kitchen trying to think of a excuse to tell Carlisle and Esme.

**A\n heyy everyone =]… sryy I haven't updated in so long =[ but here is the next chapter … srry for any mistakes **


	12. AN sorry

**A/N heyyy all srry to sadden you with only a authors note but i dont think i will be updating any of my twilight stories cuz i kinda hate twilight now i like something better (scott pilgrim vs the world) this is my new account if you dont hate me .net/u/2986288/Scott_pilgrim_kicks_ass**

**but even though you guys most likely hate me forever im willing to let you steal any of my twi stories if ya like and do whatever you want with them... well bye and please dont hate :) **


End file.
